Traitor
In Traitor, one or more crew members are subversive elements against NT and are given a PDA Uplink to provide them with useful tools to help them complete their goal. The game ends when the Emergency Shuttle leaves. On Baystation there are no enforced or assigned Traitor objectives, it is encouraged to design your own, in accordance with your characters story, for example they could be: * Assassinate a specific crew member. * Protect a specific crew member. * Steal a restricted item. * Escape alive, not in the security area, and not in handcuffs on the escape shuttle. * Teaching a crew member a lesson by roughing them up and breaking bones. If the Traitors can meet their objectives and are present and alive on the shuttle when it leaves, they win. Note that traitors win individually, they may band together and work as a team, but it is not required for them to succeed. Important Note: Currently, Objectives are disabled on the Baystation 12 server. Keep this in mind while reading this page. You should also read Identifying Antagonists. A list of items from your uplink is found here. The Basics Alright, you forgot to switch off Be Syndicate and now you are stuck as the traitor and have no idea what you're doing. This is a problem because a bad traitor results in a bad round for everybody. If you had the option turned off, becoming the traitor is possible if no one else had it ticked either. If you really don't want to play a traitor, adminhelp it and an admin may or may not revert your traitor status. After you've familiarized yourself with the games combat system, it's time to get down to business. The first thing to note as the traitor are your objectives. They are always kept in the Notes command and it's a good idea to check that when a round starts. There are a number of objectives that any traitor can be assigned, and you can be given multiple objectives. The number you get and the difficulty they are depend on your job. A traitor Captain will get more and harder objectives than the Scientist for example. You also have access to Syndicate Items via a PDA or headset uplink. You'll have a number of telecrystals to buy some useful equipment that will be able to help you complete your objectives. The amount given varies depending on the Game Mode. Note that some people can identify certain objects IC, so be careful what you use around people. Guidelines * You are expected to try to accomplish your objectives. An antagonist who has conflicting feelings about what he must do is always fun but try to not take it too far as, like mentioned above, the syndicate wouldn't send a saint to an assassination mission. They wouldn't send a careless lazy bum either so try to care at least a bit for the objectives. * You are expected to not cause massive amounts of collateral damage. Feel free to kill people and blow things up, but only as long as it furthers your objectives somehow. Your character may have murderous or destructive tendencies, but they shouldn't go as far as blowing or murdering stuff just for the sake of it: doing so offers a lot of personal risk and as an agent with a mission and a person that wants to get out of the station alive and free, you wouldn't put yourself through such risks. Again, the syndicate wouldn't send a walking doomsday to a stealthy mission. * You are expected to still be a believable person. Try to resist the temptation to become the perfect objective-accomplishing machine when you antagonize: You are still a person, with all that entails. But ultimately, creating fun are all antagonists are about. So feel free to overlook some/all of these if you feel you can be fun for everyone/most by doing so. But keep in mind that doing so offers a certain degree of risk, and you may want to consult an admin ahead of yourself to see if your idea of "fun" isn't too excluding. Objectives Important Note: Currently, Objectives are disabled on the Baystation 12 server. Keep this in mind while reading this page. You are encouraged to design your own character's objectives. This is what you must do in order to please your syndicate employer. These will almost always be dangerous for you, and each objective usually requires your traitor equipment or a very good plan. Steal This is one of the most common objectives. Objects for theft range from materials from mining, a nasa voidsuit, a jetpack, magboots, and so on. This can be extrememly variable in difficulty, and it's your job to make the best of a bad situation. Kill This is a tough one. In general, running up and whacking your target with an energy sword will work, but if you can roleplay with your target beforehand, it's appreciated as well. You can also try a more stealthy approach if you want to. Protect This is very variable in difficulty. On the one hand, if you have to protect the Librarian it's unlikely that they're going to any really dangerous situations. On the other, if you have to protect a Station Engineer who doesn't know how to set up the singularity, you might fail before the round really starts. If possible, drag their body to genetics as quickly as you can and make sure they get cloned. Do note that some other traitors may have your 'Protect' target as their 'Kill' target, and so you might have to intentionally disrupt their work to do so. Frame One of the hardest objectives. Getting someone else arrested on the shuttle when it leaves. Framing someone else for a capital crime is often the way to go about this. Escape This is always going to be one of the objectives for the traitor, getting off the station. This is fairly simple, but getting the crew to call the shuttle may prove hard. You will fail this objective if you are in the Brig (Red) zone in the shuttle, or if you're in handcuffs. Gear Alright, you know your objectives, time to accomplish them. You have 10 Telecrystals installed into your syndicate uplink to be spent on various items. Check Syndicate Items for a more detailed description on the goods. Try to avoid buying your items at round start. Although it can be useful to get items early, holding off until you need the item also has merit, so 3 crystals don't get wasted on an emag when you find the Captains ID conveniently sitting on the floor. Click here for a list of items you can buy. Killing Most traitors have to kill someone, and knowing a couple of ways to do it certainly helps. General Tips & Advice * Always finish the job. * Aiming for the head generally causes more stuns and knock-downs than the torso. * Armor can be circumvented by aiming for areas not covered by the armor. If somebody is wearing a helmet, aim for the torso. For body armor, aim for the legs. * Know your enemy. If your target is part of the Security team or one of the Heads, expect to be fighting a heavily armed and armored opponent. If you know the target is a good fighter, it might be a good idea to use one of the less physical methods. * If you think you can kill somebody with an item, chances are you can. Even when you're sure there's no way this will kill anyone, it still might manage to. Experiment with different items and tools so that you're always a threat. * When push comes to shove, push back. Fighting is a lot like bull fighting; a lot of running and dodging and then direct physical confrontation. Never be afraid to back off for a second and get ready for a charge. * Keep in mind that the best methods of killing are combinations of the ones listed below. * Blood on your weapons, hands, and on floor are dead giveaways that you have beat somebody up. Dispose of the weapon, or clean them if you have the supplies or can get to the sink. You can wash blood anything, including your hands, using Space Cleaner or Soap. Always try to wear gloves when you kill someone. Not only does it leave your hands clean, it prevents fingerprint evidence from giving you away. Bloody gloves are a lot easier to throw down disposals than bloody fingers. Beating Typically the most readily available murder option. It involves a blunt object such as your fists, tools, guns, stun batons or almost any other item in the game. Pros: Easy to do, weapons are readily available across the station. Cons: Leaves a bloody mess, armor exists, sometimes gives them time to cry for help. Also very boring. Notes: Unless you're a good fighter, beating is not always a viable option because it's somewhat easy to defend against. Strangulation Another simple option. Anybody who's not handcuffed can strangle somebody. Pros: Always an available option, after you have it locked in, it's all over for the other guy. It also doesn't leave any blood Cons: Unless they're stunned or handcuffed, it's very easy to avoid and it leaves you in a vulnerable position. Also a very boring tactic. Notes: Strangulation is most useful against downed opponents. Advanced Methods of Murder This section covers special weapon kills and environmental circumstances that may only be available in certain parts of the station. Suffocation Simple enough; while wearing internal gear, release toxic gasses into a room with your opponent. Pros; Leaves no physical evidence, reasonably fast! Cons: Internal gear may be difficult to obtain later on in the round, the area becomes contaminated until somebody comes to clean it up, the AI will also receive an atmospheric alarm for the area and can immediately jump to a camera there making escape difficult unless you can hide in a locker or something. Notes: Suffocation is not a good option for many parts of the station, but it's feasible to use in areas like the Engine, Toxins and the Atmos lab. Intoxication/Overdose Killing aided by medical supplies such as toxins, sleep toxins and rejuvenators and medication like epilepsy pills. Generally, these options will only incapacitate the enemy, but in the case of the toxins and rejuvenators, enough of them can be deadly. Most medicines over 30 units will also cause toxic effects. Pros: Readily available in the Medbay, leaves little physical evidence Cons: Takes some time to work, is most likely not deadly unless extreme doses are administered Notes: This method is effective to incapacitate people you've already caught if you don't have any means of handcuffing them, but it's not effective enough to kill outright. Traitor Weapons Simple to use and are most effective when you're directly attacking the enemy. This includes swords, axes and revolvers. Pros: Almost a one-hit-kill, can be concealed Cons: Only available to the traitor, make a bloody mess, revolvers can be heard from adjacent rooms Notes: Very effective and efficient means to kill, but these weapons are not available to the general public so if you're caught with them it's usually game over for you. Spacing The act of forcing somebody out of an external airlock. Pros: Airlocks are available across the station, guaranteed kill, leaves no physical evidence Cons: External airlock access isn't granted to everybody, smart opponents might be able to dodge out of the way or pull you out with them, they will probably be able to scream for help. You'll also need internal equipment Notes: Spacing can be a plausible option for people with the proper equipment, but it can also be dangerous. Fire Very dangerous and should only be used if a dramatic death is desired. Pros: Very intimidating and dramatic, high chance of death, damages the station (if that's what you want), and leaves no physical evidence except a charred body and burnt floors. Cons: The equipment required to start a fire is only available in certain rooms such as the atmospheric lab, toxins lab and the engine. It's also very dangerous to the attacker. Notes: Fire has high style points but it can be permanently damaging to the station and may interfere with your objectives. The engine can also be used as an effective murder weapon and shares many of the pros and cons stated above, but the danger is increased ten-fold. Genetic Murder Makes up the smallest fraction of murders on, but it has its advantages. Note: The Geneticist is currently disabled on Baystation. Pros: You can change the person's identity completely, you can mask your murder as an attempt to help give them powers or do research or backup DNA, and once they're in the pod you can lock it where they have no chance to call for help or fight back. Cons: It's hard and generally suspicious to access the genetics lab unless you're cleared to enter. Notes: This method can be risky and it is generally not easy to accomplish unless you're the Geneticist or Research Director. Acid Can be made using the chemistry system and is deadly if used correctly. Pros: Like medicine, acid can be injected into a person using a syringe or shot out of a gun. It can also be splashed from a beaker. If it's splashed it has a chance of removing the person's identity, which is hard to restore. Cons: Hard to make unless you're the chemist. Acids are not very effective when injected. Notes: This method suffers the same fate as the genetics option and is not plausible to the people who are not in that profession. Gibbing Not a nice way to go, but possible. A Chef traitor might find this most useful. Remember that you have to emag the gibber to put people in it. Pros: Leaves little evidence. Cons: Target has to be nonresponsive to gib them. Access to the kitchen is needed, or you will end up having at least one person who knows that you killed someone. Body has to be dragged to the kitchen. Cremation and Mass Driver Using the crematorium is possible as a Chaplain traitor. You can also mass drive people if you don't want to cook them. Pros: No chance to survive, leaves literally zero evidence if you pick up the ashes, no need to strip them down. Cons: You can get spotted, need to make sure the person is out cold or dead. Crematorium destroys items completely, and doesn't leave anything behind if you don't strip them. Obvious if you mass drived them. Be careful of blood trails. Finally, only people with the crematorium's access can use the crematory devices. Remember, the crematorium also destroys items. Nothing is worse than broiling the Captain and realizing that all that remains of your objective is now a scorched piece of jumpsuit. Where to Commit Murder Now that you've picked your method of slaying, you will need to pick somewhere to do this. Several obvious factors play into this decision: * Are the facilities available in this area? You obviously won't be able to push somebody into the engine from the Chapel. * How frequently does the subject access this area? Waiting in the medbay for your target won't result to anything if he never leaves his office. * How heavily populated is the area? You won't want to kill somebody in an area like the medbay because there is almost always somebody there. After looking over these, you can tell where you should commit the crime. Several more specific factors play into this; * How hard is the area to access? * How secluded is the area? * Is the area your primary post? It would be unwise to kill somebody in the Toxins Lab if you're the only toxins researcher. On the other hand, it would be incredibly wise to kill somebody in the Toxins Lab if you're not the toxins researcher. Getting Caught Things never go that smoothly. Getting caught is a way of life and knowing how to get out of it is very important. And the best way to do that is to lie so much you believe yourself. Lie to everyone and everything that talks to you. Agree to any searches that won't get you busted for corpses or traitor items. Do anything to deflect the blame on to others. If you run around not saying anything dragging a locker of corpses around, you will end up dead. Note that your chances of this bluff being a success is shot to nothing if you get caught with any blatant traitor items on you. Getting Off the Station Whatever the your other objective were, you have now successfully completed it! Now, the difficult part, getting off of the station. There are two main ways to go about this task, dynamic and stealth. Dynamic players are going to want to cause the damage to get the shuttle called. Stealthy players are going to want to call the shuttle themselves are somehow prevent it from being recalled. Most players will need to combine these two ways to succeed. If all goes well, give yourself a pat on the back, you did it! If not, try to figure out where it all went wrong and improve on that. Escaping can be nearly impossible depending on the crew and station's condition, and theft can be just as difficult if you are a lowly assistant going after the Hand Teleporter the Captain is carrying around. Sometimes it was not meant to be, but regardless, the only way to keep better is continue practicing. Stealth Tips Want to get the job done with little to no trouble? * Store stolen items out of the open, the best way is in a box that's in a locker (even better if the locker locks). * Get rid of evidence. A bottle of space cleaner goes a long way to clean up blood. And don't forget to hide those bodies. * If possible, wear gloves. This prevents your prints from being anywhere on the scene. * A sleepy pen is a great stealth weapon. When they're out cold, they're at your mercy. * Bluff your way out. If you're a smooth enough talker, you can try to talk your way out. If caught in the act, try to pretend you were trying to help. * Have a backup plan. Things don't always go as planned, so have a way out. * Wear a disguise. * Do not kill innocents. The more people you kill, the likelier it is that someone will catch you in the act. Roleplaying Every good traitor needs some decent motivation for the acts of evil he or she commits. A few examples: * I grew up on a tiny, tiny colony on the moon of a gas giant. NT found phoron there and forced my family and friends to move on at gunpoint. I've harbored a grudge against them ever since, and when the Syndicate contacted me with a chance to sabotage one of their stations, I jumped at the chance. * I'm a spy for robot overlords from deep space tasked with stealing technology from NT. Ironically, I spend more of my time giving them technology. But that's Stockholm for you. * I like money, don't judge me. * It's a rather simple reason for me. NanoTrasen is an ally of the governing body of Moghes. The same government that ended up sending soldiers that wiped out the entire village I lived in, leaving her the sole survivor. I'm a little less forgiving about even slightly aiding the government on Moghes, ranging from smuggling supplies out to extremist anti-government groups to assassinating higher-ranking crew. * This company is full of bloody maniacs, lets mess things up for them some. * I like money. Boy, I do. I never had much of it, so why shouldn't I get some? I would never go so far and kill someone for it ,though. I don't like it either when I feel oppressed and I do my best to spread civil unrest and chaos (breaking into the bar, arresting officers for something, etc) to hamper with crew productivity to express my frustration. Again, no killing. * I work for the Department of Opposition, a branch of Nanotrasen that sends professional spies to sabotage NanoTrasen operations and murder NanoTrasen personnel. For taxation reasons? To test security measures? Who knows. Some committee in bygone days created them and they got lost and forgotten in the bureaucracy. * Why would I ever do such an evil task? See: split personality disorder. * I kill people who may have worked out that I only got my cushy job due to a error in NanoTransen employee databases because I was actually fired years ago. I'm also always looking to climb the ladder, even if means being the hero of crisis I myself caused. Additional Notes * Having a spare ID always helps. If you don't have that, then just wear a mask and run around as unknown, using your ID to access the doors that you need. Knowing the access each job has makes certain IDs more valuable than others. * There may be other traitors on station. You have code words to find them. You can either try working together or simply not geting in each others way. * Much of this guide is directed at human traitors, not AI traitors. * Need weapons but can't find some? Make your own! Category:Game Modes Category:Guides